


The Telephone Game

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: I'll Tell Them Soon [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Scully desperately misses Mulder while at a family reunion and calls to tell him just how much she’s thinking about him.





	The Telephone Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just some season 7 smut in the same universe as _[I’ll Tell Them Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404465)_ and _[Out of the Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404561)_ (though it’s not necessary to read those before this) based on a leftover xfpornbattle prompt that I never finished (surprise, surprise).

_Spring 2000, 6:22 PM_

When the telephone rings five hours before its usual time, Mulder is waiting. It’s a bit pathetic, he knows, to sit by the phone like some schoolgirl waiting for her crush to call, but he can’t help it. After eight years with her by his side, the phantom limb of her absence leaves him restless and anxious. Who knows what kind of dangerous cryptids she might run into in Maryland while at her family reunion? The Sykesville Monster, Goatman, Dwayyo. Scully’s tiny; she’d be an easy target. The reptilian Snallygaster could just swoop down and snatch her up with its talons of steel and crush her to death with its tentacles. He nearly knocks the entire phone off the table in his desperate lunge to hear her voice.

“Scully?”

She can feel the muscles of her back uncoil in relief at the sound of his voice. She worries about him when she’s not around, with no one to hold him back from his impetuous decisions and fool’s errands. Who knows what kind of trouble he could have gotten himself into, what wild goose leads he could be following, what mythical monster he could be chasing? Mulder’s easily excited; it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility for him to just take off after some errant Bigfoot sighting or strange UFO phenomenon as soon as she isn’t around. It’s only been two days away from him, but the boyishly hopeful way he says her name makes her long for his arms.

“Hi, Mulder”

“Scully! Hi! How are you?” The over-eagerness of his own voice makes him cringe. Her little reply laugh makes any embarrassment worth it.

“I’m fine, Mulder. Just wanted to check in on you. I’m sure you’re hopelessly lost without me,” she ribs.

“You have no idea,” he offers truthfully. “What are you up to anyway? Shouldn’t you be hanging out with the Scully clan?”

“I’m hiding…”

“Hiding?”

“Yes, Mulder, hiding in my bedroom. Hiding from my family. Hiding from the clan.”

“Wh-“

“Everyone has someone but me,” she cuts him off, flopping back onto the pillows with a dramatic sigh. “Bill has Tara, Charlie has his new girlfriend, all the cousins are engaged or married or pregnant, or some combination thereof and all they keep looking at me and pitying me and talking about me behind my back right in front of my face, all invasive and…and judgey and wanting to know where my someone is. But you’re my someone and you aren’t even here.”

Mulder’s grin spreads wider. It’s nice not to the be the rambling monologuer in the relationship for once.

“I know. Maybe next year when Bill hates me just a little less and doesn’t threaten to ‘knock my block like a Rock ’Em Sock ‘Em robot’ if I step foot into your mother’s house.”

Scully‘s moody pout tugs into a reluctant smile. “You know, you’re lucky Matty was standing right there, or you might have gotten a few other choice words.”

Mulder chuckles. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what I figured.”

“So are you hiding by yourself?”

“Nope,” Scully declares, the plosive resounding with a sharp pop.

“Oh.” He can’t keep the jealous disappointment from coloring his voice. “Who else is there?”

“Just me and my friend,” she chirps.

“A friend? Which friend?”

“Cabernet Sauvignon”. She stumbles uncharacteristically over the French pronunciation.

He laughs, finally clued into her little game.

“Have you been drinking, Agent Scully?”

“Nooooooo.”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay…” she concedes, her voice lowering to a drunken stage whisper. “Maybe just a little.”

He grins, picturing his prim and proper Scully all wine tipsy and alcohol flushed, that warm pinkish tinge spreading over her fair skin. Very few people ever bear witness to this side of his partner. And he’s forever grateful that he’s among them.

“I thought so.”

“What are you doing?”

“Mmm, just hanging out on the couch, waiting for the game to start, wearing my second favorite Knicks T-shirt since it seems my favorite has mysteriously gone missing…”

Scully blushes and fingers the worn edge of the royal blue fabric.

“It is conceivably possible,” she admits with careful over-pronunciation, “that I might be wearing your favorite Knicks t-shirt.”

“Oh really?” he teases with mock surprise. “So that’s where it went! Thief.”

“You know it looks better on me anyway.”

He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. He’d almost forgotten how delightfully cocky and feisty Drunk Scully could be.

“So Scully, are you wearing anything else besides my t-shirt?”

“I might have also stolen a pair of your boxers too…”

HIs cock twitches at the thought of her wearing his underwear, an image somehow infinitely sexier than the tiniest of her lace thongs.

“Such a naughty little thieving scoundrel…”

“But they’re already on the floor.”

The twitch jolts into a full blown surge.

“Scullyyyy,” he whines, “that is so unfair.”

Scully slides down until she’s flat on the bed, his t-shirt bunching up at her stomach, her hand wandering lower to brush the trimmed curls covering her sex. His timbre of desperation has her wet and needy already.

“Do you miss me?”

“God, yes, I miss you so fucking much.”

“I miss you too. My bed is so lonely,” she drawls tipsily. “I can’t wait to come home to you. I have big plans.”

The sultry pout in her voice leaves him lightheaded with the amount of blood rushing south, his yellow pajama pants becoming painfully constricting.

“Plans?” he chokes out.

“Uh huh.”

“What…what would you do, Scully…if you were here? Tell me.”

“First, I’d kiss you, of course. I miss your lips. Having them on mine. On my body. I’d suck on that perfect bottom lip of yours. You just have the best lips, you know that? They’re just so soft and nice and I love them.”

“Hmmm. Is that so? Keep going, G-Woman. Tell me exactly where those perfect lips of mine should be.”

“Everywhere. I need them everywhere, Mulder. Have I ever told you how much I love when you do that?”

“No, I don’t think so,” his voice cracks like a teenager. Mulder stretches out on the couch to palm himself with a whimpered sigh. The friction of thin material only increases the throbbing ache of his cock begging to be released.

“It’s so good. You have such a talented tongue. And I— I know I complain about all the sunflower seeds all over the office, but lately I’ve been thinking that really, they’ve been good practice. A good workout for that muscle. Not that it doesn’t get plenty of exercise already from all the talking that you do, though I must admit I’ve quite enjoyed my newfound way of shutting you up.”

“I’ll tell you what, Scully,” Mulder groans, his breath coming in shallow pants. “You can shut me up that way anytime you like.”

Scully sighs discontentedly at his absence and trails her fingers through her slick. As good as it feels, it’s nothing compared to him working through her folds with that tongue of his. She grinds against her palm, slowly teasing herself to the edge.

“Just thinking about you doing it makes me wet,” she purrs, her sultry tone returning. She moves the receiver down to her hips so he can hear the squelch of her fingers as they dip inside. “Can you hear that, Mulder? That’s what you do to me.”

He releases a garble of unintelligible syllables and tips his head back further into the arm of the couch, his cock firmly in hand now. He swears he might just combust on the spot.

“Are you touching yourself, Mulder?” His strangled moan curls its way through the spiral phone cord straight to the pit of her stomach and confirms her suspicion. “Touch yourself and pretend it’s me.”

“T-Tell me,” he gasps. “Tell me what you’d do.”

“I’d wrap my hand around you and run my thumb round and round your tip that way I know you like. Just so I can feel what I do to you, how hard I make you….”

Her hand moves faster now. She tucks the phone between her head and shoulder and slides down to join the other, flicking her wet index finger back and forth against her clit in futile attempt to mimic that thing his tongue does oh so well.

“And then I’d slowly drag myself over you and I’m so wet. God, I’m so so wet for you, Mulder. You have no idea.”

Mulder growls and pumps himself harder, his eyes screwed shut. Behind his eyelids, her body moves over his. He’s close. So so close to exploding into her mirage.

“God, Mulder,” Scully moans. “I’m so close to just sinking down on you because I can’t take it anymore and I need you inside me. I need you so ba—.”

A sharp rap on her bedroom door abruptly drags her back from the edge. The angry voice of her older brother comes through the wood.

“Dana! Dana, open this door right now!”

Scully groans in frustration.

“Go away, Bill. I’m busy.”

“Yes. I can hear that. We can all hear that.”

Scully jumps up from the bed, dragging the pilfered boxers back over her hips. She stomps her way over to the door and flings it open with the fervor of an antagonized bull. Her eldest sibling glowers furiously down at her, his arms crossed and temple vein bulging.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m an adult. I can do whatever and whoever I want. And if I want to have phone sex with Mulder, then that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Bill. Jr.,” she declares, poke of his chest punctuating each syllable of his name as she tips her chin up in defiance.

Bill‘s scowl deepens and Scully giggles. “Bill. Junior. B. J. Which, coincidentally, is exactly what I wish I was doing to Mulder right now.”

She smirks triumphantly before slamming the door in his reddened face.

“You still there, Mulder?”

The silence on the other end of the line is punctuated by the last gasp of a laugh.

“Oh yeah. I’m definitely still here,” he grins. “Just counting down the hours until you come home to me and make that little wish of yours come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
